Turning Point
by Twilight Memories
Summary: Songfic Kite and team battle the 3rd phase. But when they get back to town... everything has changed! Sorry if it sucks... Read and review!


_Hello. Twilight Memories here again. I was just looking through a few stories I had been thinking that I might put up, and then I came across this story._

_I wrote this story sometime after I had beaten .hack/Mutation, and so... crud, I forgot what I was going to say. XP_

_Anyhow, I'm just going to up up this story for all to see. Sorry if it's bad and all... And this is the only chapter I'm putting up, so don't ask for more on this one._

_Oh, and the song that is in this story, it's the .hack/Infection liminality song! Yippee! Oh, and I got what it is in English and Japanese from the subtitles, so... sorry if it is wrong, but I just used what they have for subtitles and all that good stuff from the song... Yeah..._

**_SPOILERS! Must have gotten through the end of Mutation!_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own .hack so don't flame!_

* * *

**Turning Point**

"Come on! We can beat it!" Kite shouted as he ran about trying to defeat all of Magus's leaves that it set out.

The 3rd phase, Magus, was the hardest one yet. It looked somewhat like a boat with leaves. The leaves, as Kite saw, seemed to have a time limit before they went off. And if they were not destroyed before the time limit went off, Magus would perform a very deadly attack.

Mistral was in charge of healing everyone. If Magus hurt anyone, she would heal them with her magic.

BlackRose was trying to defeat Magus itself. She would like some help, but everybody else was preoccupied with something just as important. Mistral was healing everyone, and Kite was making sure Magus didn't kill them all by defeating the leaves it set out.

"Come on! Just a little bit longer!" Kite shouted out again. The Twin Blade jabbed his left dagger at one of the leaves, destroying it. He ran about to get the other leaf that Magus just released.

BlackRose took her huge blade, and performed an attack. "Calamity!" she shouted. The Heavy Blade took her sword, and she lunged at the monster.

The monster gave a groan, and flew up in the air. It dived down and crashed into the surface of the floating rock that everyone was on.

The impact damaged BlackRose tremendously, and Kite who was nearby, received half damage.

"Ola Repth!" shouted Mistral. Blue light surrounded everyone, and their missing HP was regained.

_**Konomama zutto yukunone.**_

_**(I bet we're gonna keep going like this.)**_

_**Uso wo tsumikasanetemo.**_

_**(Even if one lie leads to another.)**_

_**Kono michi wo nidoto-modoru koto wa dekinai**_

_**(We'll never be able, to go back on this path again.)**_

"Thanks Mistral!" both Kite and BlackRose shouted. They immediately went back to their duties.

BlackRose swung her sword at the monster. It grunted some more. It then disappeared.

"Where'd it—" BlackRose looked around. She turned around and, "AAHCK!" The female Heavy Blade was knocked back by Magus who just appeared behind her.

"BlackRose!" Kite shouted. He swung his right dagger at the last leaf, destroying it, and ran over to BlackRose. He looked at Mistral. "Mistral, you need to heal BlackRose!"

"Okey dokey!" Mistral said bubbly. Even though she knew that her comrade was hurt, she couldn't help but be cheerful. It was just who she was. "Ola Repth!" she shouted.

Blue light surrounded both BlackRose and Kite, and their HP was regained once more.

Magus started to regenerate the leaves that it lost. White lights started to surround the phase, and one by one, leaves would appear on its sides again.

Kite frowned. He ran up to the beast, and swung his daggers at it. In just a few hits, he saw something he had been looking for since the battle had started: Protect Break.

_**Ano toki fumihazushita, kyoukaisen no mukouni**_

_**(On the other side of the borderline, you crossed that time.)**_

_**Kimi wa donna yume eagaite, ochite itta?**_

_**(What kind of dreams did you paint as you fell?)**_

Kite leapt into action. His bracelet on his right hand started to glow. It launched Kite into the air. The bracelet started to grow branches of itself. "Data Drain!" Kite shouted. The bracelet shot out a red beam at Magus, turning it to a stone phase, the red beam returned back to Kite.

Everyone looked at the 3rd phase. It was now turned to stone, and it was also glowing an eerie neon green color. Although it was now stone, it was still alive.

The monster could no longer release leaves, so it had to fight like the previous phases. It flew up to Kite and his party, and dived at them.

Everyone ran out of the way just in time.

Kite turned around and performed another one of his skills. "Staccato!" he shouted. He started to slash his daggers at high speed at the beast.

BlackRose joined Kite too, performing Calamity again. She swung her hefty sword at the monster, slamming it against Magus; which was loosing its HP rapidly.

Kite jabbed his left dagger at the beast. It only had a few HP left. Magus launched towards Kite, knocking the wind out of him.

"Kite!" BlackRose shouted. She grew angry. She used a Healing Potion on Kite since Mistral had run out of SP to perform healing spells.

Kite was back up on his feet in a matter of seconds. "Thank you BlackRose!" he said.

"No problem!"

_**Ashita niwa mietekuru, mirai nante roku demo nai kedo.**_

_**(The future that becomes visible tomorrow isn't really that great.)**_

_**Moshikashitara sonnamono ni, sugaritsuite ikiteiru.**_

_**(But maybe we're living, clinging on to it anyway.)**_

_**Kitto hontou wa kimi mo watashi mo, chigau basho de onaji mono wo.**_

_**(I bet you and I are looking for the same thing in different places.)**_

The two turned to face the beast. They both ran up to the monster as fast as they could.

"AAAHHH!" the two shouted. Kite threw his daggers onto the phase, and BlackRose her heavy sword.

The monster gave out a massive cry. It started to shake rapidly. The party of three just watched as the monster started to fall apart.

'_We did it…'_ were Kite's thoughts. He watched as chunks of stone started to fall off the monster and melt into the ground.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. The field that the party of three stood on turned from a floating piece of rock with neon colors to the distorted looks of Net Slum.

The three looked around. Suddenly, the ground shook, more violently this time. Everyone was knocked over onto the ground.

Buildings started to fly up into the sky. The ground was shaking, and pieces of rubble were flying everywhere.

"It's… it's falling apart!" exclaimed BlackRose.

Kite looked around as the buildings started to gently float, and then the ground ceased to shake, until the earthquake completely stopped. He turned to his party. "Let's go, we'll head back to town."

The three warped back to the Lambda Server, Carmina Gadelicia. When they got there, they just stood, frozen, staring at their surroundings.

BlackRose's eyes widened with two emotions: shock and fear. She gaped at her surroundings. "You're kidding me, right?"

_**Sagashiteru, kanjiteru; tatta hitotsu no shinjitsu.**_

_**(Searching and feeling for the one, single truth.)**_

_**Soredake wo tada shiritakute, nanimo motazuni koko ni iru**_

_**(I want to know it so badly, that I am here holding nothing.)**_

_**Yume to utsutsu wo samayou, We're too close to the edge!**_

_**(Drifting between dream and reality, we're too close to the edge!)**_

The once proud, beautiful, and wondrous Carmina Gadelicia now turned into a tedious, ugly, and strange place. Everything turned to an eerie neon green color; splotches of raw data were all over the ground. Numbers of unrefined data flew through the air.

It covered the streets, shops, and roads. It covered the once colorful banners that hung on the buildings in the town. Even the water below the city contained the infected puddles of raw data.

Mistral was speechless. She plopped herself onto the ground, still gaping at the scenery.

Kite just stared wide eyed at everything. _'What is going on here…? Why has this happened…?' _he thought.

BlackRose hung her arms limply to the side. Her sword, which was in her hands, dropped down to their level. Her hands were getting loose. She dropped her sword with a loud clang.

_**Konomama zutto yukunone.**_

_**(I bet we're gonna keep going like this.)**_

_**Uso wo tsumikasanetemo.**_

_**(Even if one lie leads to another.)**_

_**Fumihazushita michi wo, modoru koto wa dekinai.**_

_**(We'll never be able to return, to the path you stepped out of again.)**_

Mistral stared down at the ground. It was now a greenish color, with many red splotches of data scattered throughout the area. It was all distorted.

BlackRose started to slouch. Just as everything began to get under control… a turning point just happened to occur. "Why… why did this… have to happen…?" she asked aloud. "… Why…?"

BlackRose let herself fall onto the ground just as Mistral did. The female Heavy Blade looked up to the sky. It also had raw data flowing through it. It looked like a shattered glass revealing the raw cybernetic material behind it.

BlackRose continued to gawk at the scene. Her beloved brother was still in a deep coma, and just when she was beginning to understand things, everything gets upturned and a new adventure unfolds itself.

Kite looked at his right wrist where his bracelet was. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was there. He thought back to what Aura had said about the bracelet.

"_The power it holds can bring forth either salvation or destruction at the whim of the user."_

What direction was the bracelet leading him into? Was it destruction, as Aura predicted it might? What was going on?

Kite looked up to the shattered sky. Orca – Yasuhiko – was still in the hospital with no hope of awakening. Unless somebody can find out the reason why he fell in that condition, and restore all hope.

But somehow, sometime hopefully soon, he would restore "The World", and bring back Yasuhiko. Someday, and somehow… he would.

_**Kimi ga ima doko ni ite, nani wo mitsumete itemo.**_

_**(No matter where you are now, or what you are looking at.)**_

_**Sonna fuuni kokorohanashita mama, futari wa aishiauno!**_

_**(Even when our hearts are apart like that, we will still love each other!)**_

* * *

_Ah... I felt like getting that story out of the way. Even if I just posted a story like... yesterday... but I wanted this story up and out of my way. So... what can i say? (Hmm... that rhymed...)_

_And remember, I did that story A LONG time ago, so sorry if it sucked..._

_Anyhow... R&R! Flames are welcome, but please be nice!_


End file.
